Testing and Evaluations
Why Evaluate Below are some of the reasons why a parent or teacher may refer a child for evaluation. 1. The child bay be struggling academically. If the child is not performing at the same level as others in their class especially in core areas of reading and mathematics, it may be one reason for the child to be refered for evaluation. You may want to ask for an educational, psychoeducational or neuropsychological. 2. Behavioral challenges at home or at school. These may indicate difficulties or stress in school and an evaluation may help you understand how a child's behavior may impact his/her learning. You may want to ask for a functional behavioral assessment. 3. Attention/distraction. If a teacher raises these issues, start learning about ADD/ADHD and Sensory Integration. According to Helpguide.org, there are three major signs of ADHD, inattention, hyperactivity and impulsivity. You may want to ask for an executive function evaluation or a sensory inegration evaluation. 4. Depression or underperformance. A child could be avoiding work if is too difficult due to a learning disability. You may want to request an educational, a psycheducational or neuropsychological evaluation. 5. Memory problems. These can be short-term or long-term memory issues, as evidenced by his/her ability to remember discrete units of information, such as digits, but not more complex information, or even the names of things. It is also important to determine if language difficulties are related to the child's memory difficulties. 6. If the school suggests grade retention, an evaluation would help better understand why the child has not acquired the necessary skills to be promoted to the next grade. It would also help clarify the student's strengths and weakness, learning style, and whether a change in teaching method or curriculum may improve their progress. You may want to request an educational, psychoeducational or neuropsychological evaluation. Types of Evaluations *Educational Evaluation *Psychological Evaluation (Wechsler Intelligence, Attention, behaviors and emotions) *Neuropsychological Evaluation *Functional Behavioral Assessment *Speech and Language Evaluation *Auditory Processing Evaluation *Sensory Processing Evaluation *Executive Function Evaluation *Occupational Therapy (OT) Evaluation *Physical Therapy (PT) Evaluation *Assistive Technology (AT) Assessment *Home Assessment *Teacher/Classroom/Program Assessment/Observation Evaluation Procedure Referral A student may be referred for an evaluation by a parent or any person in a caregiving or professional position who might be concerned with the student's development. When a student is referred for an evaluation to determine eligibility for special education, the school district shall send written notice to the student's parent(s) within five school days of receipt of the referral. Procedure *District sends written notice to the Parent(parent or legal guardian) (Evaluation Consent Form) within five school days of receipt of the referral. *The written consent or signature of a Parent must be obtained for the evaluation to occur, and provide the Parent/s with the opportunity to express any concerns or provide information on the child's skills or abilities. *The District should provide Parent/s with an opportunity to consult with the SPED Director, Principal, School Counselor, etc. to discuss the 1) reasons for the referral, 2) the content of the proposed evaluation, and 3) the evaluators used. *The District should evaluate children who are two and a half years old and who may be receiving services through an early intervention (EI) program because if such child is found eligible, special education services begin immediately at age three. *Sometimes Parent/s will request services such as speech, occupational therapy, physical therapy, etc. It is better for parents not to request the service, but instead request the assessment that supports the need for the related service. (For example instead of requesting speech therapy for your child, request a speech and language assessment.) Only a certified/licensed professional is qualified to determine if a child needs or does not need a particular related service. Evaluation Summary Each evaluator should summarize: *The procedures used to evaluate the student *The results of the evaluation (many of these are numeric i.e. percentages/scores) *The tests used *The evaluator's diagnostic impressions *State explicit means of meeting the student needs *May recommend appropriate types of placements, but must not recommend a specific classroom or school. Mass DESE Regulations about Evaluations Parents Rights Guide to Special Education: Appropriate Evaluations How to Request an Evaluation Letters and Other Info on Evaluations *Initial School Evaluation Request *School refused to evaluate my child *Letter to request an independent evaluation (From the Federation for Children with Special Needs, PDF) *More Information about Requests for Independent Evaluation (IEE) *State Rate for an independent evaluation (IEE) *Sliding Fee Scale for Public Payment of Independent Education Evaluations (IEEs) *How long does the school have to respond